furfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Somegranola
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Somegranola/New to the Wiki page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 07:28, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty certain you're right about the 16 players max. As for Gamespy Arcade, I believe you can get away with just using the trial (I think it's just got clusters of ads everywhere). RadSpyro (talk) 17:41, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Not sure how GameSpy works either (it's been years since I used it)! I'm RadSpyro on there. I'll see if I can work it out, right now I'm getting a lot of 'Stop scripts' showing.RadSpyro (talk) 21:21, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, as I received the ownership of this Wiki, would you be interested in an admin position at all? Sure, you've made some fantastic contribs to the Wiki. Please keep it up! RadSpyro (talk) 13:41, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Haha, he did a bit. The message kept popping up constantly, at one stage I thought I was going to need a restart. And if you'd like to do them, sure, go for it! I'm working on the PS2 VAB Building right now, so I'm occupied with that for now.RadSpyro (talk) 01:12, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Just a question I've been meaning to ask. Do you use any sort of program to get the screencaps from the PC game? Right now I can only get screencaps using Fraps since Print screen is disabled, so I'm just curious if there's any other (easier) way. RadSpyro (talk) 20:06, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for that - Glad I'm not missing out on anything at least! With the iOS, during gameplay I press down the Sleep button at the top of the device and the home button at the same time. As for PS2, I have two ways of getting them. The first is with a Dazzle capture card - Though the quality isn't quite as good as my others. The other way is running the game on the PCSX2 emulator, using the good old fashioned Prt scrn and an open copy of Paint Shop Pro at the same time. Hope that helps! ~ For the animations, I use PCSX2's internal recorder (selecting 'uncompressed'). Once I've got that file, I open it in Animation Shop 3, crop it, and save as GIF. Hope that helps! RadSpyro (talk) 13:52, December 31, 2013 (UTC)